Things Love Does
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Today had been not Izaya's best day. Izaya was currently grimey, slightly bloodied and also internally sporting a sour mood. He paced through Ikebukuro with a fast pace. The day had started out fine as always... Collab w/ SR. Shizaya
1. Thinking about you

_Today had been not Izaya's best day. Izaya was currently grimey, slightly bloodied and also internally sporting a sour mood. He paced through Ikebukuro with a fast pace. The day had started out fine as always. Woke up, showered, dressed, ate, and went out to meet a client. Instead of meeting his client he was met with the yellow scarves. Needless to say, he had received no cash and lost his favorite knife._

 _He sighed, at least he would be home soon and could take a long shower (again) and drown his troubles away with his favorite fatty tuna._

 _Or he would have when he heard heavy footsteps coming from behind. He spun around._

' _Shizuo.' Izaya blinked, his mind registering his rival's unannounced presence. Shizuo's cigarette smoke wafted from him like a trail of destruction. People began to back away from the thin framed raven and the looming blond haired man that was swiftly approaching him._

 _Izaya's hand goes into his pocket, reaching for his favorite knife. His eyes widen. The realization came too late for Shizuo was already on top of him. Shizuo caught Izaya's arm before he could react causing him let out a quick breath. He was caught in Shizuo's killzone, a place few ever leave._

' _Shit.' Izaya thought, narrowing his eyes. Shizuo remained eerily quiet. A smug smile upon his face._

 _Izaya opened his mouth, ready to speak to stall for time. Shizuo pulled back his fist ready to end his little flea problem. Izaya looked in his eyes defiantly. Shizuo paused, looking at Izaya's grimey self. Shizuo's smile slowly became a frown. Izaya gave him a questioning look, he knew he looked like hell. Izaya narrowed his eyes trying to coax Shizuo into action. Shizuo opened his mouth,_

" _Hmph...get lost flea."_

 _Shizuo released Izaya's arm, flicked his current cigarette away, and left._

 _Izaya waited until Shizuo's footsteps faded into the other crowd noises. Then he trembled, but very slightly so no one could really tell, trying desperately not to sink to his knees. He briefly wondered why Shizuo decided to show him compassion, something that was never shown by the blond haired monster._

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Izaya's eyelid's rose quickly, his tired brown eyes full of annoyance.

"Hm, I wonder why that memory decided to replay itself again. What a nuisance." Izaya rolled his shoulders to relieve the soreness of last night's few hours of sleep.

He pulled himself up and sat on his bed. His covers fell from him and bunched around his long legs. He rubbed his eyes and let out a long-drawn yawn. He would get more sleep if he would stop using the chat rooms late, late at night. No matter how interesting his subjects were it seemed nothing would make his mornings less painful.

He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the grease lining it.

He gives a disgusted look.

Izaya leaves his bed and heads to the shower. He pulls his loose shirt and pants off, turns the water on hot and steps in. He moans as the water makes contact with his skin. The warmth is a small treat to wake his sore body and heal his stinging eyes. He takes about 15 minutes to clean himself.

He smiles contently, loving the feeling of being fresh and clean.

He pulls the shower curtain back and reaches for his dark blue towels that hang from his wall. He towels himself, rubbing the fabric down his legs, arms, torso, and the rest of his body.

Izaya looks at his foggy mirror. He takes a moment to draw a smiley face.

"There, what a happy face. If only all my wonderful humans had such handsome faces, then there might be even more little humans around to observe." That idea makes him happy, more humans to love.

"Tiny little humans, each created with their own personalities and thoughts. What a world!"

"Some with red hair, others with black hair, and blond ha…"

Izaya frowned. Blond hair was tainted by the existence of Shizuo. In a fit of disgust Izaya rubbed out the smiley face. He then proceeded to leave the bathroom while trying to ignore the fact he was troubled again.

Everything was reminding him of Shizuo.

Everything.

The blond hair, the crushed cigarettes, the angered expressions, and deep baritone voice, the bartender outfits, and the many, many things that were all Shizuo Heiwajima.

All these things slowly choking Izaya.

He tried everything to ignore these thoughts. Chatrooms, watering his plants, laughing, reading, stabbing things, and cleaning his apartment.

"I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care about the blond haired bimbo." Izaya said dropping his knife and plopping on his couch exhausted. He tried to ignore these thoughts, but they became more and more obnoxious. He wondered why he, today, couldn't escape these thoughts. He done pretty well avoiding them. He sighed, perhaps he should just let the memories flow.

'It all started after that time when he let me go… everything became surreal.'

'After, when I would find him, he would stare at me with a weird look in his eyes, and then…'  
 _  
_Izaya sighed, he wished that he had never meddled with Shizuo.

'I suppose that I brought what happened upon myself. Whenever I saw him, all I saw was an opportunity. The opportunity to destroy him internally, maybe to even crush him all together. So, I presented him with an option one day. One that would cause him such humiliation he would leave my Ikebukuro forever.'

Izaya groaned, he was such an idiot, sometimes.

 _Shizuo lies on top of Izaya breathing heavily. Here they were in this dinky motel room at 2:00 am. Izaya's plans hadn't really gotten the results he had expected. Izaya thought if he let Shizuo use him for pleasure, Shizuo later on would greatly regret letting Izaya worm himself into his bed. Izaya would use Shizuo's mistake to humiliate and blackmail him. Eventually leading to the complete isolation of Shizuo from his few friends and his departure from Ikebukuro. But Shizuo was happy almost. Izaya mentally sighed, blackmail was out of the question now. Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men._

 _Despite failing miserably, he was more concerned about what had occurred between them. Shizuo had surprised him once again. Instead of being rough, demanding, and careless, Shizuo had been sweet and gentle. He asked whether it hurt, tried to pleasure Izaya, and didn't use his full strength on the smaller man._

 _It was strange for Izaya being treated with care. His whole life people treating him carelessly. His parents, so called friends, clients, and this man too. Actually, Shizuo was the one who probably treated him with the least amount of care a person could. So why?_

 _If Shizuo so desperately tried killing the raven, why would he have any positive feelings towards him._

 _He was good looking, so maybe lust? But then again, those looks Shizuo had given him before, they weren't lustful. So he was curious about his sexuality? Maybe, but why Izaya? There were plenty of healthy, good looking men out there… No, no maybe Shizuo was hatching the same plan. But Izaya highly doubted it. So what?_

 _This whole situation to him was abnormal._

 _It made him uneasy. Very uneasy._

Shizuo kissed his neck softly, waking Izaya from his thoughts. Izaya fidgeted, looking down at Shizuo cuddling closer to him.

 _Shizuo raised his head and they shared an intimate breath together. Izaya's eyes searched Shizuo's and found that they were serene. His heart sped up suddenly. This is not what he had planned for._

 _Izaya moved his bangs down over his vision as an escape method. He needed time to think and reason with himself. Izaya was just on a high of emotions. Sex does that. Besides, that doesn't happen to him. He was too guarded. He also didn't think Shizuo could understand feelings either. They were the weird ones, the monsters of society, monsters don't fall in…_

 _No. What a stupid notion. Him? Never._

 _Shizuo let out something close to a growl and roughly slid his fingers through Izaya's bangs, pushing the soft, slightly greasy hair to the side. Once again Izaya stared at those soft eyes._

" _Stop staring at me." Izaya finally demands._

" _Why?"_

" _Because it's not polite to stare."_

 _A small smile appears on Shizuo's face. Shizuo bumps his head on Izaya's forehead and leaves it resting there._

" _Since when are we polite, Flea?"_

 _Scowling, Izaya pushed Shizuo's head away so that he's looking in a different direction. Shizuo playfully knocks Izaya's arms away. Laughing, he reaches for them. Izaya's face feels hotter now, Shizuo's laugh is really, really charming, almost comforting._

 _It makes Izaya feel strangely happy._

 _Shizuo grabs his arms and pins him to the mattress. He nuzzles his face into Izaya's._

" _You're not that fast anymore Izaya."_

 _Izaya opens his mouth to retort. Shizuo dives for his neck and bites the raven hard. Izaya lets out something close to a swear and a mew of pleasure. Shizuo finishes marking him and huskily adds, "Did you sit in a pile of sugar. 'Cause you have a sweet ass."_

 _Izaya's face tightens with the lack of courtesy._

" _Wow, nice line. Did you come up with that or did Tom tell you to say that?"  
_ _  
Shizuo lets out a low chuckle, "You're such a pain in the ass."_

" _Because you wouldn't know anything about that Shizu-chan." Izaya hissed narrowing his eyes. Shizuo rolls his eyes. There is a moment of silence._

" _Izaya… I think I… um… nevermind." Shizuo sighed turning from Izaya._

Izaya shook his head trying to force the memory out.

"Hm, stupid Shizu-chan. Doesn't he know pick-up lines are for whores."

He walked back into his room, opening the closet slightly frustrated. He takes his selected clothes out and pulls the shirt over his head.

 _Seeing Shizuo's back as he walks out of the motel room when he thinks Izaya's asleep._

Izaya pulls his coat on and turns towards his door leading to the hallway.

 _Hearing the lock click, the footsteps moving away from the room, and the deafening silence that follows.  
_

Izaya ends up on his couch watching the clock, the morning sun coloring his room with a bright light. He stuck out his hand trying to catch a ray that shone on his wall. He felt the heat coming from the ray. He closed his eyes and sighed content. He naturally had a cooler body temperature, so warm things attracted him. Things like…

Shizu-chan.

He feels a small bubble of loneliness worm itself around his mind and settle in his gut.

No no no, he's not going to think of this…

 _Shizuo. Shizuo. Shizuo._ Hundreds of memories flow into his mind all of Shizuo.

Izaya grimaced. Why does his mind decide to keep going back to that man. It wasn't like anything came from their time together anyway.

Shizuo had paid for the room and since then he had avoided Izaya. That was roughly two weeks ago. It didn't really matter how much time had passed, Shizuo didn't really care for him. That being true, Izaya told himself he didn't care for the bleach blond either.

He just thought about him all the time.

"Hm… what shall I do today? Perhaps browse online and learn more about my little humans?" He turns his body to rest his arm on the back of his armchair and looked briefly out his window. A figure was looking up to his level of the building. Izaya looked down in brief disbelief.

"Look who's back. Did you miss me Shizu-chan?" He whispered.

Today was certainly going to be an eventful day.


	2. Confessions

Honestly, Izaya hadn't thought he'd ever see Shizuo again. He assumed this when he had to return to Ikebukuro to complete a job (something about the yellow scarves). He must have wandered around most of it within a three day time period. Him, having to collect information and all. Not once did he ever find his bleached blond bimbo, didn't even hear a mention of his name. It was then he knew Shizuo was avoiding him. He remembered feeling something when he realized this, the emptiness inside him grow, and everything around him seemed to lose their color slightly.

But then he laughed at his dull emotions trying to tell him what he was feeling. And went about his business.

After that job, he avoided taking jobs there for a few days, because when he wandered around there now it made him feel like instead of being the great god he was. He became another person in the crowd. Needless to say, that didn't sit well with him.

He knew their eventual meeting was unavoidable. But he thought that they would stumble into one another in the middle of the street or some random store. Subsequently leading to awkward conversations or even worse ignoring everything that occurred and resuming their usual lifestyle. Whereas the reality was Shizuo was here, outside his building. Izaya shook his head,

' _Now why would you come back? After three weeks of nothing, now you're back? What do you want?'_

Izaya felt anger course through his veins, Shizuo had left him. No words, no reason, and no answers. Izaya had just been used and sighed, he knew that was the original plan. But the plans had changed, hell everything had. Afterall, it was Shizuo, who always ruined everything.

Shizuo, still outside, took in a shaky breath and entered his building. Izaya's eyes narrowed. He was here, in his building. What was he going to do? The first idea was to avoid Shizuo. Mainly because Izaya was still cross at him for vanishing for three weeks. But wouldn't Shizuo try to find him in his apartment or worse on the street?

Izaya groaned. He had to confront him.

' _It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened before, right?'_ The memories of flying vending machines, stop signs, and chases in general came to mind. Plus, no matter what he thought he needed closure with this matter.

"I'm coming Shizu-chan~"

Izaya rolled his shoulders and stood up. He headed for the kitchen. He doubted Shizuo would come swinging at him after his own disappearance. But, one could never tell with that notorious temper he had. Izaya brought one of his many knives and, because he's hungry, two loaves of bread. He munches on one and heads to the door.

He locks his door, heading down his hall, and gets in the elevator. A lady in a black suit enters, she smiles at him. He blinks and slowly smiles back. Whatever happens with Shizuo, he could handle him. He always did.

' _If he comes after me, I could lure him from the apartment to a secluded area. Put on a pretty face and let him get close. And then-'_

Izaya giggled making a slashing motion with his wrist.

"No more Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered.

' _But it would require getting Namie to help me deal with a body. And I'd have to lie my ass off to Shinra and Celty. Who, no matter what, wouldn't believe any of it. Plus, Tom would be extremely pissed that he'd have to replace Shizuo. Oh, and they had that friendship thing too, so that might make him a little upset.'_

That would be his emergency plan. The lady stops at the fourth floor.

"Wish me good luck suited lady." Izaya says, blowing her a kiss. She gives him a confused but happy look and waves.

"Good luck!" The door shuts. Izaya smiled,

"Ah how interesting my humans are. I wonder is she knows, that I know she is cheating on her girlfriend. Hm, I wonder how her girlfriend would react if someone were to give her an anonymous tip. Oh the joy of things to do~"

Izaya leans back on the elevators side. He hears the elevator slowly descend levels, the buttons highlighting as they reach each new level. People enter and exit, Izaya remains quiet.

The door opens and people head out into the lobby. His neighbors are all around talking, leaving in a hurry, or retrieving their mail. He scans the scene, there by the carefully placed furniture is Shizuo. Shizuo is sitting down and seemingly mumbling to himself Izaya tries to read his body language. Shizuo seems calm but Izaya knows that just seeing him is enough to trigger Shizuo.

The elevator door shut and the casual ding is heard. Shizuo looks over. He sees Izaya and looks surprised to see him. Izaya feels better knowing Shizuo seems generally surprised to see him. This is good, he can make the situation his now. He tries to greet him casually.

"Well well well, look who's here waiting for me~" Izaya purrs seductively. Izaya notices that Shizuo seems more nervous than suprised now. He glides past Shizuo and sits on the top frame of the couch. He looks down on his intended prey.

"Shizu-chan, I haven't seen you in awhile, don't tell me you've become scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you, fuck off Flea." Shizuo retorts crisply. Izaya smiles and fakes feeling hurt,

"Shizu-chan how can you say that? Oh I am so wounded." Izaya dramatically sighs and throws an arm over his eyes theatrically.

Shizuo frowns and doesn't say anything. He seems to grow more uncomfortable. Izaya lowers his arm slightly to use his right eye to look at Shizuo. Shizuo is looking every direction but his. Izaya smiles,

"Shizu-chan, why aren't you answering me?" He takes his pointer finger and slides it under Shizuo's firm jaw. Izaya using his finger moves Shizuo's face towards his and leans in. Izaya moves close to his lips then quickly moves to the side nearing one of Shizuo's ears.

"You've been gone awhile, my Shizu-chan. I've been wondering about you."

Shizuo jerks away and turns his back to Izaya. "I had some stuff to do."

"Stuff, how _interesting_." Izaya grins a devilish smile, "What stuff?"

Shizuo turns to him with an irritated look. "What business of it is your's?"

"Now now, don't get so offend. It's always my business, I'm an information broker. Everyone's business is my business because it's good for business. So answer the question."

"Back off." Shizuo warns, his smoke smelling breath fills Izaya nostrils. Izaya gives him a superior look and pulls back.

"Well then, if you're going to be this way. It seems like I have nothing to gain from talking to you." Izaya stands and heads to the elevator.

' _Shizu-chan might not have told me where he was or what he was doing these last few weeks. But whatever the reason, I'm just going to let this one slide. Besides what was I expecting happily ever after? Yeah right, because that would happen to me. No, no I suppose we will return to our ways him the misunderstood brute and me the best info broker in Japan-"_

He hears the couch creak. Heavy footsteps approach him. Izaya smiles evilly and swings around to face Shizuo.

"This conversation isn't over."

"Oh? It takes two talk Shizu-chan. And the big scary monster is unwilling to talk."

"You gotta lotta nerve Flea."

Izaya circled Shizuo tracing his finger around Shizuo's back. He remembered how much he liked Shizuo's back. His bare back, that night. Izaya blushed slightly and retracted his finger quickly.

"I just want you to lose that temper of yours and prove to me again what a monster you are."

Shizuo scoffed, "Well good luck with that asshole. I didn't come to fight today."

"So then why are you here?" The tension dripped from Izaya's voice. If he couldn't play with Shizuo he didn't want the beast around anymore. Shizuo watched Izaya circle him.

"I came here for you."

"Me? Hm, what a dull reason. I'm not in the mood to be chased today."

"I told you I'm not here to fight you."

"I don't believe you."

"I came here because of…"His voice trailed off. Izaya stopped circling him. He grabbed Shizuo's bowtie. He tugged at one of the bow's black wings.

"Would you stop putting your hands on me."Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand. Izaya licked his lips,

"You didn't say that to me that one night."

Shizuo swallowed hard.

"Stop, before this continues any further. Here."

Shizuo holds out his hand, in it is a letter. Izaya looks at it curiously. He smiles at Shizuo.

"Is this the doctor's bill for an STDS check?" Izaya chuckles as Shizuo's pressure point throbs on his forehead. Shizuo drops Izaya's hand.

"Izaya, if you gave me STDS the only bill you would be getting is from the morgue." Shizuo says trying to control the anger in his voice. Izaya smiles evilly.

"Shizu-chan, you should be more careful with your lovebug~" Izaya curls his tongue to represent his playful mood.

"Izaya, take the letter."

Izaya looks at the letter. Then Shizuo.

"Why should I?"

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't have to do you any favors. I don't particularly care about whatever you have to say."

"Izaya." Shizuo's voice becomes further strained with anger. Izaya feels a familiar feeling bubble within him. Curiosity, anger, and something else.

"Tell you what Shizu-chan. If you can catch me, I'll read that letter."

"What?"

"Ready, set, go go go go go!" Izaya spun from him and ran to the staircase. He would have used the elevator, but it took too long to shut the door or head upstairs. So he would scale the stairs giving himself a safer, faster route. He heard Shizuo yell something in an extremely pissed tone of voice. Izaya threw open the door and began to run up the first flight, the metal door slamming behind him.

' _Didn't come to fight, eh? Well then I'll have to make you.'_

Izaya's feet moved swiftly up the steps. He was about to round the second flight when he heard Shizuo rip open the door and roar his name.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya stops, leans over the railway and watches his prey. Shizuo looks around and begins to climb the stairs. Izaya pulls out the loaf of bread, a vindictive smile etched itself on his face.

"I bread your pardon, I knead your attention." Izaya chuckles and drops the bread. It falls silently and clunks Shizuo on the head. It bounces off his face harmlessly, causing Shizuo to look up in the direction where the bread fell. Izaya turns and runs up the stairs in his usual playful fashion, as if he is unaware that there is real danger coming after him.

"IIIIZAAAYAAA!" Shizuo screams as he runs up the stairs.

The race continues as Izaya reaches his floor. The door to his floor is in his sight. Shizuo's too close now. He's really asking to be killed. He makes a quick spin and throws his knife, slashing Shizuo's right high cheekbone.

Shizuo gives Izaya a wild look. Izaya winked suavely and ran through the door. Before Shizuo could catch up Izaya runs and opens the door leading to his room. He fishes out his key, unlocks the door and hides inside. He hears the door leading to the stairs being ripped off its hinges and fly past his door, crashing somewhere down the hall.

He then hears the roar of the angered pursuer. Izaya feels the rush of pleasure at being hunted again.

He breathes softly as to not alert Shizuo which door is his. Footsteps can be heard outside the room. He watches the shadow of Shizuo's feet pass by. Izaya tries to grin, he really does, but his mouth remains drooping. He feels somewhat disappointed that Shizuo couldn't find him.

' _I guess this is the end-'_

The footsteps that passed his room stop. He hears them backtrack.

"You can't escape this time Izaya."

' _Come and get me Shizu-chan.'_ Izaya smiles chillingly. Knowing what is going to happen next, Izaya pulls out his knife. He sees a fist punch through the middle of his door. He winces.

"And now I have to replace my imported door. Hm, I'll just make Namie do it." Izaya shrugged and watched the hand move in, showing Shizuo's arm. The hand then felt up the door looking for the doorknob.

"At least buy the poor door a drink first Shizuzu, so frisky."

"When I get in there I'm going to rip your tongue out so your smartmouth so you can't give me anymore nicknames!"

Izaya curled his tongue in spite. Shizuo turned the knob forcefully breaking the lock and opens the door. Izaya smiled, "You took your sweet time."

"I win." Shizuo announced in a deep voice.

"Yes, you have won. Now you get to decide whether to kill me or have me read your letter."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. He stalked over to Izaya. Izaya briefly wondered why Shizuo hadn't use the coat hanger as a lance yet. But dismissed it as Shizuo being so blinded by rage he missed it.

"I choose, arrrrrrrrgh!" Shizuo let out an angered yell.

Izaya rose his chin defiantly. He let Shizuo get right in his personal space. Their eyes never leaving one another's. Izaya saw the conflict in Shizuo's eyes. He decided it was Shizuo contemplating how to kill Izaya. Shizuo's face twisted with growing anger, he grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt. Their foreheads met in a soft thud.

"Izaya read this letter. Right now."

Izaya blinked in surprise,

"I really can't predict you, can I? Fine you win. I'll read your letter, give it here."

Shizuo gave him a look, and pulled out the crumpled letter. Izaya reached for it. He opened it, Shizuo's grip loosened slightly. Izaya pulled out the letter. It was on stationery paper, white and plain. The handwriting looked quick written and with blue ink. It read,

 _Flea,_

 _I think I like you best when you are far away, lost in a crowd or watching the world from the top of a building. It kinda makes me feel like I'm the only one who would want to find you among all the faces. I like your stupid smell, the smell of sweat and cologne. I like when you pull out your little knife at me. I like your smug smile and the way it grows when you see me. I like how you're never afraid to confront me. I never feel more alive than when I'm with you. I guess I like you._

"You like me, huh." Izaya's smile grew. This was unexpected, he expected this to be a restraining order but instead finds a love letter. He looked up at Shizuo. He saw Shizuo stiffen and prepare to retort Izaya's coming comments. He would never admit it aloud but he felt oddly happy.

He leaned up and touched Shizuo's face.

"You took your time."

 _A few hours later_

Shizuo slept soundly beside Izaya. He stroked Shizuo's forehead, moving each blond strand down slightly clumping it into one large group of blond bangs. He looked at the sleeping brute beside him.

"I wonder what you would look like with your natural hair color." He mused, thinking of a rampaging brown haired Shizuo. He had heard from Shinra that when he was younger he had dark brown hair.

"Perhaps I'll see that pretty brown hair one day."

He continued to type on his laptop. He was supposed to be doing work but the events that day made him take a personal day. That and fix his door.  
 _  
Shizu-chan,  
I think you are boorish, overbearing, and the epitome of anger. I always thought that I would be your enemy but now, I guess, that I would like to be something more than that. I like your long legs, fake scruffy blond hair, the way your baritone voice says my name, your god-awful pickup lines, your deep rumble of a laughter, the way your hair smells, and everything that makes you Shizuo Heiwajima. I would like to get to know you more and maybe explore these feelings with you. You can try your best to kill me but I'll never let you. So feel free to be your dumb self._

 _P.S. I think I love you._

Izaya chuckled and pressed the delete button.


	3. Year 1: Facing the one who looks back

_A/N- So this chapter is full of fun blurbs, but there is one that is a lime at the end so the ending is rated M! So beware! Also this is year one of their relationship :)_

* * *

Izaya hummed softly, turning the music up while he slid the garlic bread in his oven. He was in a particularly good mood today. Tonight, he and his ex-rival were going to share their first meal together. Him, Izaya Orihara, and he, Shizuo Heiwajima, were going to be together in a non-violent manner and participating in a non-forced event together. It almost felt like a strange fanfiction come true.

"You know, I bet Erika would die of a nosebleed if she knew." Izaya stated to himself.

"What did she call us that one time? Orijima? Hm, I don't think I like that. I'll have to come up with something myself. Hmm, are we even that close to combine our names?"

Izaya briefly wondered what they should call what they had. They had admitted their feelings to one another so they were together? Then again, Shizuo was a mystery to Izaya and always would be. He was a man who was angry, violent, and yet morally sound. He would rain vending machines down on Izaya and yet refuse to beat up a women with the intention to kill him. Actually, now that he thought about it. Shizuo seemed fairly sexist to not want to deal with men and women in the same way. Another thing to add under his list of flaws.

And this was Shizuo, who tried to live a peaceful existence but had many flaws stopping him from doing so. Namely his temper, associates, job, and his wonderful Herculean strength. Unlocking said strength was only possible with his temper and adrenaline on high. So destruction of his peaceful dream was inevitable. Therefore, Shizuo was probably unable, like when in the heat of the moment, to distinguish what he and Izaya were...

Izaya changed the station on the radio.

Izaya on the other hand was always in a clear state of mind. He decided they were dating and that Shizaya was a cute couple name. Though Izuo sounded more appealing. Izaya was pretty sure him trying to top was a pipedream at best.

The way they regarded one another lately had changed too. Shizuo had purposely missed nailing him with a vending machine. Which prompted Izaya to invite Shizuo over for dinner and thank whatever god had decided Shizuo wouldn't be an abusive boyfriend.

Today was the first of May. Shizuo was coming over again and Izaya was preparing a special meal. They decided early on to keep things secret and see where these things would lead them.

Izaya tasted the pasta sauce.

"Like anyone would understand, heck even I don't understand and I know everything."

He knew one thing though. Feelings fade but the fun doesn't. Izaya may have been duped into falling for Shizuo Heiwajima but, just like how the feelings had appeared, he knew they would disappear soon enough. In the meantime, Izaya was going to take control of Shizuo Heiwajima using these mutual feelings of affection.

He really should thank his mother for teaching him this. Just how she had fooled his father into thinking she was faithful and hopelessly in love. Izaya would convince Shizuo the same, cut his feelings and string along Shizuo in one of two ways.

The sauce boiled while Izaya whistled along with the song.

He would find a way to make Shizuo finally act normally and lead him to the edge of sanity and help him tetor on the edge and watch Shizuo jump. Or, keep Shizuo and make the King of Ikebukuro his pawn. Afterall, love makes people do crazy things.

But he would have to address the main problem, making Shizuo love him. Was making a man fall for him the same as a women?

*Knock Knock*

'Well I've always been good on my feet'

"It's open." Izaya shouted and turned down the music. He stirred the long yellow spaghetti noodles. The delicious aroma of tomato, onions, green peppers, and garlic floated in the air. Izaya decided that to woo Shizuo he would bring out his inner Italian. Shizuo opens the door and lets himself in.

"Hey." Shizuo takes off his shoes and walks into the kitchen.

"What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and it's ready."

He strains the water from the noodles as a puff of steam hits him in the face. Shizuo watches Izaya. The informant prepares two plates of pasta, topping it with his own crafted sauce on the noodles with the mixed in veggies. He brings out the parmesan. Shizuo eyes the meal in hunger. Izaya places both plates on the table along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Shizuo starts eating his dinner, as does Izaya. Shizuo suppresses a moan of satisfaction. Izaya's cooking skills were to die for. It's so good ten minutes pass without any noise until Shizuo, glancing up to look at Izaya, accidentally spills some of the red sauce onto his black pants.

"Shit."

Izaya begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny huh?"

"It's just funny to see you out of sorts." Izaya hands a napkin to his clumsy boyfriend.

"I'm not out of sorts. I'm completely calm! And what about you? You're the one who's eerily quiet tonight!" Shizuo says hurryingly while he wipes the sauce off, leaving no trace of a stain.

"I'm just thinking how funny it is that we haven't killed each other yet." His voice was taunting.

"You fed me why would I kill you? That's being a rude guest." Shizuo stated.

"So I just need to feed you and you'll refrain from killing me?" Izaya flashed a seductive grin. Shizuo tsked.

"Maybe if I'm in a good mood."

They fell quiet again. Izaya pouted, even though he was being friendly, Shizuo was being very careful around Izaya. Izaya knew Shizuo would be reluctant opening up to the informant, but to be this uncomfortable and silent around the person you had supposed feelings for? Izaya had his work cut out for him. But unfortunately for Shizuo, Izaya knew how to crack people. He had done it many, many times. To seem like an open ear, a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold. Oh yes, he had learned what to be for whatever the person needed. And what Shizuo had been craving for years was love and acceptance.

Shizuo drank his milk and slowly enjoyed his spaghetti.

"You should really put cheese on your noodles." Izaya pushed the cheese towards him.

"Oh maybe, thanks."

Again silence. Izaya wanted to internally sigh. He knew Shizuo was never really a talker but he didn't know he was this quiet.

"How many times do you have to beat people up at work?"

"Uh, it kinda varies from day to day. Why?"

"Just asking." Shizuo stares at his meal creating another awkward silence.

"What about you? What do you normally do at work?"

"Meet with clients, tell information, make money, and when I'm not doing that I'm bothering Namie. It's really fun to piss her off."

"Oh, seems like you like to annoy everyone."

"Well you do get to see the real person underneath instead of the mask." Shizuo pauses for a moment.

"What am I underneath?" Shizuo asked while twirling his remaining noodles.

"Honest." The two share a moment, looking into one another's eyes before Shizuo returns to his meal.

"Huh." Then it became quiet. After a few moments of silence Shizuo finally says something.

"Oh yeah, I know that it's early, but I got you something." Izaya looks at Shizuo with curiosity.

"Don't expect it to be that great." Shizuo takes out a small box and hands it over to Izaya.

Izaya takes the box, slowly opening it to reveal a very tiny switchblade that looked like it could break after the first few uses. The handle was plastic and the metal blade was visibly cheap.

Izaya stared at the knife. He didn't know how to react. He never really received presents from anyone besides his parents or maybe his sisters, which were usually late and half-assed. He blinked,

'You never make this easy on me, huh Shizu-chan?'

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya's voice was soft and almost loving, "You were right, this knife sucks." Izaya states with a chuckle.

"I didn't have to get you anything!" Shizuo shouted while standing up.

"I know." Izaya flashes a grin and Shizuo blushed at how happy he looked in that moment. The rest of the meal was quiet. Shizuo soon had to leave but suggested going on a proper date. Izaya agreed. Though the meal had been relatively quiet and not what a normal couple would've expected, but Izaya was content, they were just starting out after all.

 _~Blurb~_

Their first date was at the ice rink. Izaya, of course, was graceful on the ice and completely in control of his actions. Shizuo, on the other hand, had a really tough time keeping his balance and moving anywhere that wasn't the edge of the rink. Shizuo slowly tried adjusting to the new surface, failed, and quickly became annoyed. Izaya skates by, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Hey Shizu-chan~ Why don't you come skate with me." He holds out his hand reaching towards Shizuo. He swiped at them in annoyance.

"I don't need your help flea!"

The blond slowly tries pushing himself away from the edge of the rink, his hands far from his side, trying to keep his balance. He manages to make it the center of the rink. Izaya skates in circles around him before Shizuo finally falls over right onto his face. Shizuo sits there motionless, completely immobilized by his anger.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Shizuo seethed.

Izaya notices his immobilized monster and skates to Shizuo, falling on top of him and laughing.

"Come on Shizu-chan~ We all have our struggles." Izaya states as he gets up before helping the blond. Izaya smiles while looking into Shizuo's eyes.

"Whatever." Shizuo states while avoiding Izaya's gaze. Izaya places his hand under Shizuo's chin, forcing his head to look in his direction. He leaned in, Shizuo blushed and leaned forward.

Izaya bumped his head playfully on Shizuo's.

"There, feel better?" Izaya skated away laughing.

"Izaya! You dick!" Shizuo tried to chase after him, only to fall once again.

'Hehe, even when ungracefully falling to your face you're somehow still charming.'

Izaya smiled and shook his head.

"IZAYA GET BACK HERE!" Shizuo screamed. The raven smiled and turned back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

 _~Blurb~_

Izaya planned the next date. He and Shizuo would be going to the park tonight at 12 AM. At first Shizuo was very reluctant saying no normal couple goes out that late to a park. Izaya remembered smiling and begin to laugh, very hard. Shizuo slowly gave in and was rewarded with a happy smile.

So the night comes and Izaya packs a picnic basket filling it with strawberry Hello Panda, botamochi, takoyaki, maki sushi, fried squid, seasoned bamboo shoots, dango, and sakuramochi. The food is packed in a bento. Then he brings milk for Shizuo and green tea for himself, along with two flashlights and blankets.

Izaya waits under a parklight texting Shizuo. The night is full of crickets and other nightly noises. It is very relaxing and peaceful. Izaya looks up. He feels like the plans are going alright. Shizuo's awkwardness isn't helping but Izaya's able to maneuver around that. He hears footsteps and turns into the direction they come from.

"Shizu-chan?" He states while quickly pulling out a knife.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure." He returns the knife where he found it.

"Like anyone else would approach Izaya Orihara at this hour." Shizuo stepped into the light. He was wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Izaya looked at him.

"Well…" Izaya smiled and let that sentence hanging on purpose.

"Tsk, do business in the day like regular people, flea."

"But nightly humans are so much more fun. Stalking their victims, peering into windows, entering into their target's houses. My bold humans become truly animalistic. You would know something about that, wouldn't you Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya, don't you dare group me with those night creeps. I have a temper not a stalking problem."

"Well are we talking about other people or me? Because I'd beg to differ." Shizuo turned red slightly. He opened his mouth to retort but was promptly cut off by Izaya.

"Aren't you cold?" Izaya stated, changing the subject.

"No, I have more muscles so I'm like a heater." Shizuo proudly slaps his hand against his pectorals.

"Oh, well I brought blankets so pretend to be cold."

"Or I could just warm you up." Shizuo wraps his arms around Izaya. Izaya internally smiled, his charm was beginning to pay off. "So are we here to, um y'know." Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair clearly embarrassed.

"Oh Shizu-chan, is that all you think about? No, we aren't here to have sex. I wanted us to stargaze together. I thought it would be fun." Izaya turns to hide an unexpected blush and begins to walk from the light into the field. Shizuo follows, squinting his eyes to let them adjust.

"Hm might as well, what's in the basket?" Izaya threw the basket to Shizuo who caught it and started shuffling through the different treats, all while not missing a step.

"This looks good. Can I break into the botamochi?"

"I mean it's there for you to enjoy."

"Hm." Shizuo brought the treat to his lips. The pale pink sweet dissolved in his mouth. Izaya could hear the soft moan of contentment. He smiled.

"How's my superior cooking taste?"

"It's okay." Shizuo grumbled embarrassed at being heard. "I'm just kinda surprised you brought stuff I liked, cooked it too."

"Well I figured that your life is so pathetic that you needed something to brighten it, and what better than my wonderful cooking?"

"PATHETIC HUH?" Shizuo yelled and took a swing at Izaya. He ducked and laughed. He ran faster through the night, Shizuo close behind.

"Izaya you bastard! Get back here!" They ran until Izaya stopped. He rose his hands in defeat.

"Okay, let's pause this for a different night."

Shizuo stopped and tried to suppress his anger.

"MY ANGER'S NOT A SWITCH IZAYA!"

Izaya smiled and took the basket back. He opened it as Shizuo raged and set up the blankets. He then tugged Shizuo down by his wrist. Shizuo fell next to him with a small thud.

"Izaya!"

"Ssh, Shizu-chan just look at that sky." Izaya pointed upward, causing Shizuo's head to crane. The sky was cloudless, allowing the endless number of dots of light to shine through the night. The sight relaxed Shizuo, allowing both to take in the peaceful moment.

Izaya watched Shizuo briefly, thoughts running wild in his head.

 _Ah this is strange sight. Shizuo Heiwajima calm and gazing at something with a different emotion than anger. It's really attractive on him…_

Izaya looked up at the sky and watched the stars.

 _These stars, to think they look so small but are so big and powerful. I wonder if emotions are the same. I must admit I do have feelings for Shizuo but are they big enough? Do I want them to be? Do I want to control Shizuo, yes. Do I want to feel something for him…_

Izaya sighed and pushed the thought out.

 _I need to manipulate Shizuo again._

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo before the two lie down on the blankets, not taking their eyes off the beautiful scene.

"I never thought we could be this calm around one another." Shizuo said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither."

"I like it. Moments like this is what I've always wanted, just being able to relax and feel like a normal person. And be with someone..." Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, rubbing his arms to help prevent the wind from chilling the thin man. Izaya looked away embarrassed.

"You know, you're really sauve Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured and rolled on top of him. He kissed Shizuo softly. Shizuo froze at first, but then eased into the kiss, allowing his tensions to magically melt away.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and while everyone slept around them. Izaya and Shizuo shared their very first kiss as a couple.

Izaya felt a feeling he hadn't experienced before, a nice light feeling in his chest. He didn't mind it, you could say he enjoyed it.

It was stereotypically a perfect night, something neither had experienced in a very long time.

 _~Blurb~_

Instead of eating at Izaya's once again the two agree to be a little more public and go to a restaurant outside of Ikebukuro. It wouldn't be fancy, in fact would be quite the opposite. It was a small, American restaurant known by an iconic golden arch. They arrive and they were served by a man called Maou. They sit in a booth and order a plate of fries to share.

"It's nice to eat out once and awhile, not having to cook or clean."

Shizuo nods his head in agreement. He picks up a fry and munches on it. Licking the salty goodness from his fingers. This almost gives Izaya a serious problem but he is able to once again control himself.

"Sometimes cooking can be frustrating. I hate it when it doesn't come out right and doesn't listen to me." Izaya starts to giggle at his boyfriend's comment.

"Shizu-chan, food can't listen to you, it's not alive." Shizuo's face becomes a bit more tense remembering all the times he's yelled at the meal he was cooking.

"Yeah but I want it to do something and it doesn't and it pisses me off, it should just do what I say!" Shizuo gradually becomes louder and angrier, causing Izaya's laughter to increase as well.

"Like, if I'm trying to make eggs and I just want to flip them, but the yolk breaks and I didn't want to yolk to break I just wanted them flipped and I get so angry! Or if the eggs get stuck to the pan and won't flip that's even more infuriating! And then I just end up throwing the pan across the flat!" Laughter tumbles loudly out of Izaya's mouth, filling the restaurant along with the loud ranting of Shizuo. Customers and employees begin to stare at the two loud gentlemen.

Shizuo sighs and grabs another fry from the plate, but a second one is attached and refuses to separate. Shizuo's eye twitches as the rage fills within him,

"I ONLY WANTED ONE!" Shizuo slams his free fist onto the table, causing all of the contents to jump, including the plate of fries which explode into the air, landing all over the table. Izaya wraps his arms around his stomach and falls over onto his side.

"Sh-Shizu-chan stop, I can't breathe!" Izaya says trying to catch his breath. He sits up, using his fingers to get the tears out of his eyes. "You're the greatest." Izaya begins to eat the fries that still remain on the plate. Shizuo sighs and does the same. A waitress comes by and sets the check on the edge of the slightly cracked table. Both go for the check, ending with each grabbing one side of the paper.

"Shizu-chan, let me pay for this." Izaya states in his smooth voice.

"No, I got this." Their eyes lock and both begin to glare at each other.

"No no Shizu-chan, it's fine." Shizuo's grip on the paper increases.

"Yeah but I made the fries go everywhere, plus it was my idea so I should pay." Shizuo starts pulling the check closer to him.

"I make more money than you so naturally I should pay." Izaya quickly tries to pull the check to him, but ends up tearing it in half. Izaya smiles sweetly at the torn check.

"Maybe we should split it?" Shizuo smiles.

"Alright, I'll settle with that." A grin appears on Izaya's face.

"You're controlling your temper more, I'm proud of you." The two men pull out 200 yen each.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

He watches Shizuo in wonder.

 _~Blurb~_

On a nice summer day the two decide to spend their time going to the movies. They decide on watching Kasuka's newest movie, A Fair Trade. They pick their seats near the top row and buy a bucket of popcorn and a large drink to share, along with some candy for Shizuo.

They take their seats and make small talk until the movie starts playing. The two enjoy the movie until the ending.

 _"Ai, please-"_

 _"No, no you can't leave me, please Luka! What about our baby?" Ai places Kasuka's (Luka's) hand on her swollen stomach. Kasuka smiled, gently stroking her stomach._

 _"He's a strong munchkin. He'll be much stronger than me. A good replacement for your good-for-nothing boyfriend."_

 _Ai wears a wiggling smile, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her next words come out as a quiet whisper, "How do you know it's a boy?"_

 _Kasuka's eyes flutter as he tries to stay awake._

 _"A father knows."_

 _His eyes close. Ai face twists in grief as she pulls Kasuka close and cries desperately. The camera pans out as the paramedics rush towards them._

The theater and people are beside themselves with tears. Izaya suppresses a yawn. Kasuka's a great actor but the story is too sappy for him. Shizuo bites his lower lip at the discomfort of watching his brother die. Izaya, who looked up the ending before their date, pulls out some tissues.

 _Thank you spoilers._

Shizuo's arms pass the tissues and wrap themselves around Izaya, pulling him close. After the initial shock passes Izaya wraps his arms around Shizuo, allowing his head to rest on the raven's shoulder. He smiles softly and shushes Shizuo like one does to an upset child.

"It's not real, it'll be okay." Izaya whispers in a sweet voice as he runs his fingers through the bleached hair.

Once the movie ends they throw away their trash and go back to their car where Shizuo opens his phone and makes a call. After a few rings it picks up.

"Hello?" A smile appears on Shizuo's face.

"I just watched your movie, I liked it. You did a good job."

"Thank you."

"Sorry just wanted to hear your voice again. I'll talk to you later though."

"Have a goodnight." Shizuo hangs up and lays back in his seat.

"Better?" Izaya asks.

"Yeah. Um thanks." This catches Izaya by surprise.

"For what?" Shizuo turns from Izaya, his cheeks turning red.

"Just thanks." He said softly, smiling.

 _~Blurb~_

Izaya sat in his apartment thinking quietly about the events he watched today. He had an average day manipulating someone as his online persona Nakura. He convinced them to meet him at the Mew Mew cafe where they would talk and jump from a roof together. The usual tormenting of a suicidal victim. His human turned out to be a 12 year old boy, small and unattractive.

He sat down and as Izaya was about to come over a man had busted through the door. He was in a frantic state and looked desperately around the cafe. As soon as his eyes reached the boy, he broke down and threw his arms around the small child.

Through the scene, Izaya found out he was the boy's stepfather and he was in the middle of a meeting when he got his stepson's suicide text. He was beside himself and left the meeting. He tracked the boy's cellphone and found himself here.

The boy cried and said he was sorry and that he had been bullied. That he felt alone and had no hope, no point to live. The stepfather held him and told him he had everything to live for. They went home and the stepfather promised him they would get through this together.

Izaya remembered watching them leave. He saw hope in their eyes.

Hope. The reassurance that they had each other and that the other would never be alone.

Izaya narrowed his eyes. That man ruined his plans for the day. Now he was all alone. The usual feeling of an emptiness feeling filled his body. It reminded him of what a horrible human he was. How alone he truly was.

 _*Ring Ring*_

"Hello?" Shinra's voice rang through. Izaya smiled.

"Hey Shinra."

"Oh Izaya, what do I owe the pleasure." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Izaya frowned,

"What an attitude, this is the reaction I get for all these years of friendship?"

"Yeah, friendship."

"Shinra what do you-"

"Celty _*giggle*_ stop it! Celty _*giggle*_ Celty-"

Shinra was cut off by his hysterical laughing. Izaya felt the loneliness worm around and grow bigger. He grew resentful of their happiness and swiftly hung up.

"Whatever Shinra. Still a piss poor excuse of a friend."

 _*Ring Ring*_

"What?"

"Namie, how rude to talk to your employer like that. Oh and don't you dare hang up or I'll pester the hell out of you tomorrow."

"Fine."

"So what is dear Namie doing right now?"

"Eating."

"What are you eating?"

"Food."

"Very informative."

"It's just part of my job. Don't expect me to be open and friendly."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow then."

Izaya sighed and continued to scroll through his contacts.

"He hates me. She wants me to die. She's a whore. He's a pedophile. She hates me. Oh, he really hates me. Masomi would hang up instantly. He disconnected his number. She left the country. She's still trying to find me. He wants to kill me. Shiki is not an option. He threatened me. She's crazy. Oh, he's dead. She's missing. Dotachin probably wouldn't answer. Sold him, sold her. He's in jail. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hm…"

He looked at Shizuo's number. He texted him often but could he call him?

 _*Ring Ring*_

"THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD OR I'LL RIP WHOEVER CALLED ME A NEW ONE!"

Izaya felt himself smile. He looked at the clouds rolling outside his window.

"Hi Shizu-chan, how's my favorite boyfriend this fine day." He heard a loud crash, Tom shouting something, and Shizuo struggling to calm down. After a few minutes Shizuo answered Izaya.

"Izaya, I'm in the middle of work."

"But Shiizuuu-chaaaan. No one will talk to me! I'm so lonely!"

"..."

A silence followed. Izaya felt his shoulders stoop slightly. So Shizuo hung up on him too. Izaya kinda figured no one would want to talk to him for too long. He could always take a nap or leak information on that suited lady downstairs. Izaya tapped his screen deciding to pull up her files. Shizuo's voice suddenly rang through the speaker,

"Are you really lonely?"

Izaya was taken back. He hadn't expected Shizuo to be still on the phone with him. His mind reeled remembering the boy, his step-father, Celty and Shinra, hell even Namie. He a soft voice he replied yes.

"Don't be lonely Izaya. Look I can't talk for long now. But I'll come visit you after work and we can talk then. Is that okay?"

Izaya blinked. He nodded and after a moment realized he hadn't even answered.

"Yeah, I mean that's fine. It's not like I had a dying need to talk to someone anyway. Don't think you can take your time getting over here though. Or I'll lock you out, understand?"

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about humans and their behavior. That always seems to make you happy."

Izaya smiled and grabbed a nearby pillow, squeezing it. Someone wanted to talk to him. He softly chuckled and buried his face in the pillow, happiness tickling him inside and out. He made sure to compose himself before answering.

"Just hurry okay." He then ended the call.

 _I wonder who's falling for who. This was definitely not in the plans._ He frowns briefly, _I almost hope that they don't work out..._

~Blurb~

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit" Shizuo seethed. He pounded his fists into the wall. The punches were hard and full of anger, eventually causing his fists to start bleeding.

"FUCK SHIT, UUUUGGH!" Shizuo sank to the ground. He couldn't move his fingers or curl them inward. They twitched unnaturally.

"Shit, damnit…." Shizuo clenched his teeth trying to distract himself from the pain. His breathing became labored. He stopped muttering and curled into a small ball.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why am I like this? I really am a monster."

"Well admitting it is the first step, my dear."

Shizuo looked up. Izaya grinned down at him, arm on forehead as he leaned against the wall. Shizuo was so glad he was wearing sunglasses right now. Otherwise he would look really dumb in front of Izaya.

"Fuck off Izaya."

Izaya started to laugh. He leaned down, balancing on his hind legs. He assessed Shizuo who now had begun moving his hands away from Izaya slowly. Izaya lashed out and grabbed Shizuo arms.

"I haven't heard you tell me that in a while."

Shizuo clenched his teeth harder, forming a very unusual facial expression. Izaya stopped. He looked at Shizuo sunglasses then at the hole in the wall next to them. The blood continued to drip from Shizuo's knuckles. Izaya's grip went tight instantly. Shizuo stifled a scream of sheer pain while heavy breaths tumbled from his mouth.

"You bastard!"

Izaya gave him a dark look. He snapped Shizuo's wrist back. Shizuo yelped now as white pain flashed in his nerves.

"Stop it!" Shizuo demanded.

Izaya's hands brushed over the broken fingers. He took hold of them, causing another pained noise to escape Shizuo's mouth. He pulled Shizuo forward, whispering softly,

"You have to pay Shizu-chan."

"W-what?" Shizuo asked between breaths.

"Pay Shizu-chan. That's what happens when you break things."

Izaya took hold of the index finger and straightened it. Shizuo grit his teeth in pain.

"Izaya stop!"

"No no Shizu-chan. When you break my things, you pay."

"What are you talking about-"

Izaya roughly bent more fingers. Shizuo's head went back in pain. He breathed raggedly.

"Your hands. You broke your hands. They're mine. You're mine. Why did you damage my property?"

Shizuo went quiet. Izaya applied pressure to the fingers.

"Tom."

"Tom?"

"I hurt him. I hurt Tom. There was a man and he attacked me. I fought him but Tom got caught up in it all. The medics came and took him away. God, what if I crippled him. What if he has to be in a wheelchair the rest of his life?" Shizuo became lost in his own fears.

Izaya snapped the last finger back into place.

"Ah!"

"Since you keep finding ways to escape me with delusions I'll pull you back into real life with pain."

"Just leave me alone. Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Izaya challenged. He held up Shizuo's hands in anger.

"You're hands can't do anything to me, Shizu-chan!"

Just seeing his hands, the hands that hurt Tom, his mother, Izaya, and countless others. Shizuo cracked quickly.

"Put my hands down! I hate them! I hate seeing them! Why is everybody around me hurt except for these, me and these damned hands! All they do is cause destruction!"

Izaya sighed and kissed Shizuo's hands.

"Shizu-chan. Do you remember that night we spent together? These same hands touched me and held me. The same hands that just destroyed that wall. Shizuo, these are hands. Just hands, neither loving or destructive. You, Shizuo, are in charge. Own up to it. Stop hurting yourself to feel better. So Tom got hurt, we all get hurt. Tom is a man and he'll pull through. He'd be pissed you hurt yourself though."

Shizuo lays his head on Izaya's chest. Shizuo's shoulders trembled as he cried silently. Izaya wipes the tear stains under his glasses. He removed Shizuo's glasses gently. He looked in those honey brown eyes softly. Shizuo looked so vulnerable. Izaya leaned forward and kissed Shizuo's eyelids and licked away the remaining tears. He put the glasses back on.

"Izaya you p-perv…"

"Only to my dear Shizu-chan."

Shizuo wiped his face embarrassed and muttered a thanks. Then told Izaya he had to head out for today. But he'd call him soon. As Izaya watched him leave, the tearful face of Shizuo flashed through his mind. He felt himself grow unnaturally possessive.

"No one is allowed to see Shizu-chan's crying face." Izaya muttered softly.

 _That's mine._

Shizuo visits Tom at the hospital next day.

"Yo." Tom was lying in the hospital bed under white sheets.

"How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I wasn't hurt too bad so I should be fine in a few days." Tom notices Shizuo's hand in a cast. "Did you get that during the fight?"

"Yeah, I punched someone too hard."

"Hard enough to break your bones?" Tom emphasized.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were. I'll probably drop by again tomorrow and bring some food with me." Tom smiled.

"Thanks, hospital food isn't always the greatest."

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay."

Shizuo exits the room, leaving Tom by himself.

"He's getting better. I'm glad, accidents happen. I wonder why he's seeming happier though." Tom shrugs and turns on the nearby television.

 _~Blurb~_

"Shizu-chan, just accept you're wrong." Izaya's arms were crossed and his foot was tapping against the floor.

"Me? You need your creepy brain checked out!" Shizuo had a death grip on the couch he was sitting on.

"Oh Shizu-chan, out of all the great minds out there to have intellectual arguments with, like Einstein, Aryabhata, Nikola Tesla, Stephen Hawking, Freud, Archimedes, heck even Swami Vivekananda. Actually anyone with a brain. But no, I'm given the partner with no brain and no humanity!"

"No humanity that's rich! So when will you stop selling info to the yakuza or human traffickers Izaya?" Shizuo took deep, internal breathes trying to not lose his temper. Luckily being with Izaya had helped him learn to banter and be in more control.

"When you stop plumbing reporters Shizu-chan."

"Bastard!"

"Insults huh, they say whoever throws the first insult has lost the argument my dear."

"You know what Izaya, say whatever you like, when it comes down to it you're still a dick!"

"At least I have a dick."

"You've seen my dick! It's larger than your own, flea!"

"I don't remember that. Maybe you should show me again."

"I'M NOT SHOWING YOU MY DICK!"

"Aw did my poor monster's dick shrink due to old age?"

"I'M NOT OLD! WE'RE THE SAME AGE, DUMBASS!"

"Tsk, whatever. I'm right and you're always wrong."

Shizuo continues taking deep breathes and begins to stomp his feet on the floor. Izaya sees Shizuo struggling not to lose his temper and smiles. He whispers softly,

"At least I can control myself." Shizuo's eyes widen, exposing his teeth with the increase in rage.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" Izaya knew he finally pushed Shizuo over the edge. He was slightly proud though. Shizuo lasted longer than expected. Shizuo jumps off the couch, picks it up and throws it straight at Izaya who springs back behind the doorframe of the kitchen. The couch impacts, scrapes off the paint and makes two impact hits on the wall. The wall shakes and the couch makes a barrier between the two men.

"Try not to throw the furniture, I don't want you breaking anything." Shizuo deliberately reaches for the nearby lamp. Izaya reacts, a knife is thrown and cuts Shizuo's right shoulder, scraping it deeply before passing by. It impacts the wall behind him and gets stuck. Shizuo roars and touches his shoulder, it bleeds profusely. Shizuo looks at his hand which is now covered in red. He glares at Izaya. Izaya hops the couch as Shizuo takes the lamp and chucks it right into Izaya's leg, causing it to break into pieces.

Izaya lets out a pained noise and tumbles to the floor. His expression was a painful one as he gets on all fours, trying keeping his leg from touching the ground. The life drains from Shizuo at the realization of what was done.

"You got me good Shizu-chan. Seems I really am getting slower."

"Oh shit, Izaya!"

"No don't come over here, there's glass everywhere." Izaya said holding out his hand in a stop motion. He lifted his knee off the floor like a hurt animal would. Shizuo steps on the the shards with his barefeet. He winces once and continues walking over.

"Shizu-chan stop!"

Shizuo sweeps Izaya in his arms, making sure not to disturb his hurt leg.

"Izaya, I'm taking you to Shinra's." Shizuo walks out the front door and in the direction to Shinra's house. As he walks he leaves behind a trail of red footprints.

"Shizu-chan stop, you're feet are full of glass shards!" Izaya tries to squirm out of Shizuo's grip, but the grip tightened around him. Izaya sees the blood pooling from the brute's shoulder. Izaya presses his hand on it to slow the bleeding.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WOUNDED!"

Izaya almost jumps at the sudden anger in Shizuo's voice. He looks at Shizuo's face it was stern. But his body was violently shaking. Izaya wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan. Don't blame yourself."

The evening is filled with Shizuo's trembling voice and Izaya's soothing one.

"It's all my fault."

"No Shizu-chan, ssh it's alright." Shizuo's eyes darken and Izaya's grip on him tightens. Izaya whispered softly to him in his ear as he presses his warm hand on the open wound. The night air is chilly so Izaya's words come out in puffs. Shizuo listens and quickly arrives at Shinra's home.

"Shinra!" Shizuo yells as he opens the door. Him and Celty are at the dinner table enjoying their meal.

"Eh, Shizuo can you not just bust in like that. It's very rude." Shizuo glares at Shirna, quickly shutting him up.

Shinra looked at Izaya in Shizuo's arms. He gave a quizzical look and small smile.

"So what's new Izaya? Anyone, oh I don't know, caught your interest lately."

Izaya smiled smoothly and waved him off. Shinra came over, Celty following close behind. She typed on her PDA quickly.

"Oh Shinra, you're so funny. No, no I was just abducted by a certain monster. Shizu-chan you can drop me now." Shinra came over as Shizuo put him down on a couch.

"Abducted eh, that sounds interesting. How were you abducted again?"

"Shizu-chan cornered me and was going to sell me to a pimp. You know, the usual." Izaya stated. Shizuo fumed silently as Celty gave Shizuo a drink hoping to calm him.

"He's exaggerating." Shizuo growled in between sips. Celty showed him her PDA.

 _[What really happened to you?]_

"We got into a fight."

Shinra shook his head in amusement.

"So why are you two here tonight? Besides Shizuo's bleeding shoulder of course."

"Well, I really think that's it. Oh, and Shizu-chan has glass in his feet and my leg's kinda bashed. But Shizu-chan really needs to be looked at first."

"You're getting treated first." Shizuo bends over the couch, cupping Izaya's face in his large hands so that their foreheads are touching. His voice is surprisingly calm. Izaya runs his hands through Shizuo's hair in a comforting manner.

"Do you see the blood spilling from your shoulder?"

"Izaya." Shizuo's eyes were unmoving. Izaya sighed, he knew Shizuo well enough that if he pressed it one inch further he would lose his temper. The thought of pushing it further crossed his mind. He smiled, but decided against it. There was always next time.

"Here." Izaya put his leg out for Shinra to examine it. Shinra shook his head. Izaya allowed them to continue their current positions.

"Don't think this means anything. He's just concerned because he'll lose money to the pimp if I'm not in tip top shape."

"Oh, I'm sure." Shinra said in mock belief. Celty typed,

 _[I can't believe this.]_

Shinra laughed heartily and nodded in agreement. Shinra takes a look at Izaya's leg, pressing it in different spots and rotating it. He leaves to the kitchen and returns with an icepack that he gently sets down on Izaya's swollen knee.

"It just seems to be bruised, nothing broken."

"I told you, you homo neanderthal."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Now I can really kill you!" Shizuo retorted playfully.

Shizuo sits down on a nearby chair and places both of his feet on the ottoman.

"You ran all the way here like that?" Shinra asks, kneeling down to examine their condition. A giant smile paints itself across Shinra's face. He swooned,

"Shizuo you're body is so amazing, to be able to take so much stress and blood loss without collapsing upon itself! It is a crime to the scientific community, no, the human race to not allow me to dissect. I mean study your body!"

"Shinra! I am not a lab rat!" Shizuo picked up the ottoman in anger. Shinra moved back and rose his hands in a submissive form.

"So you'll put up with Izaya but not me. Stop choosing favorites Shizuo-"

"Izaya's not trying to put me in small fucking jars and preserve me!"

 _[Shizuo it's okay, I won't let him do that, please calm down!]_

Izaya watched them quietly and smiled. He could never hope to understand Shizuo. Perhaps that's why he still had these feelings. Maybe…

They are all able to calm Shizuo down enough for him to be treated. Shinra exits and enters with a container in hand. He takes out a needle and thread out, stitching the open wound, applying a disinfectant ointment, and wrapping his chest with white bandages. He then takes out some tweezers and begins to take each piece of glass stuck in Shizuo's foot. Once every piece is out he takes out a spray can. Shinra shakes the spray bottle and presses the small white tip at the top of the can. He then takes the roll of white bandages and wraps both of Shizuo's feet.

"There, all better. Just keep cleaning your feet and they'll heal in no time. Now time for the slightly bigger problem."

They look at him in concern. Shinra smiles,

"Payment."

They glare. Shizuo pays this time.

"Oh no, Shinra help. I'm going to be sold to the pimp now. Shinra nooooo." Izaya said in a deadpan tone. Shizuo carried Izaya out after thanking Shinra.

"Work hard Izaya." Shinra waved. He turned back to Celty who had collected the plates and was walking over the the microwave.

"Oh, now my food is cold..." Shinra sighed. She put the plates in and typed,

 _[They're really in love, huh? How come we didn't see it before.]_

"I don't think it was there before my dear Celty. Oh, but no one can compare the love I have for you though, my darling~" Shinra looked fondly at Celty before placing his hand on hers.

On the way home Izaya is carried by his boyfriend, keeping the icepack on his swollen leg.

"Shizu-chan I can walk."

"..." Izaya rests his head on Shizuo's good shoulder.

"It's okay Shizu-chan. You can hurt me all you want, I won't leave you. I promise."

Shizuo blushed and looked away, "Don't say stupid things Izaya."

"Hah, but Shizu-chan is so cute when I do." Izaya smiles at Shizuo,

"Shizuo, listen to me. I don't want you to take it easy on me. Even though you hurt me today, I never want you to reduce your strength on me. Otherwise you'll be too boring to stand and I'll cheat on you."

Shizuo started to laugh loudly.

"You fucking masochist."

"You better believe it. Now that is cleared up, I still think cats are better than dogs."

"Dogs are so much better though." Small chuckles escape Izaya's mouth.

"How about we call this fight a truce?" Shizuo smiles back.

"Ok, truce."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Hm?"

He leaned up and whispered affectionately,

"я люблю тебя."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask Simon."

 _~Blurb (Lime beware!)~_

Izaya typed away at his computer. He was organizing some information for his latest client, a father trying to track down his runaway daughter. From what Izaya could tell the father probably was sexually abusive to her thus leading to her running away. The clues came to Izaya when he produced his shifty story about her being too loose with her non-existent boyfriend and how his eyes would move away when Izaya questioned him. Nevertheless Izaya had gathered all that he could and was preparing to print the information.

He smiled, there was a small catch though. Izaya, as soon as the man left, was going to leave a small tip to the police about a certain pedophile lurking in the area. So when the man found the daughter if she was fast or lucky enough she may have a chance to find help or use her oh so amazing human qualities.

Izaya would have followed and witnessed the event if he could but he had a bigger problem to solve tonight. Which was trying to lure Shizuo into his bed and keep him there. Izaya had tried to win Shizuo over before. But Shizuo, wanting to accept, declined and said they needed to be more mature in their relationship and wait for the right time. Izaya had responded by trying to rip Shizuo's pants off. But that didn't end well.

Izaya frowned, stirring the liquid in his drink. He rubbed his head still remembering the punch he had received. He nodded no, he was sure they were mature enough now. And he needed a really good fuck.

He heard a knock on the door and nearly jumped out of his skin. Izaya composed and prepared himself. Operation get laid was in action.

"Coming!"

He answered the door. Shizuo stood there smiling, after a brief moment he leaned in, kissing Izaya on the mouth.

"Hey babe."

Izaya smiled and threw his arms around Shizuo,

"How's my favorite monster?"

Shizuo gave him a stink eye at the name. But soon smirked,

"Starving, I brought takeout."

Izaya's eyes sparkled.

"Is it?"

"Yes, that ootoro stuff."

Izaya took the goodies and swung in a happy circle skipping off to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Shizu-chan marry me~!"

Shizuo removed his shoes. Placing them at the door. He heard plastic rustling and a content moan. He hurried to the kitchen.

"Hey save some for me Flea!"

"No promises!"

After dinner...

Shizuo munched on some popcorn watching a classic American horror flick that had Japanese subtext. It was late, around 11, and Shizuo had promised to leave as soon as the movie ended. Izaya had half-heartedly agreed, unable to bring up Shizuo staying over. Izaya watched Shizuo carefully and ran his fingers through the bleached hair. He sat directly below Izaya on the carpet, his head resting on the couch. Izaya perched on the furniture, concocting how he'd convince Shizuo to stay.

Izaya leaned down nuzzling into Shizuo's neck, who responded by nuzzling back briefly before returning his attention to the movie. Izaya steeled himself,

"Shizu-chan."

"Izaya, in a sec, this is the best part."

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

Izaya knows he's being ignored.

"Shizu-chan, protozoan, monster, dear, pay attention to meeeeee!"

Shizuo looked at Izaya.

"Izaya, are you feeling neglected again?"

"Shizu-chan…you should stay over tonight."

"Izaya?" All attention was now directed onto the raven.

Izaya refused to look at him, clearly embarrassed.

"I want you to stay."

Shizuo dropped his popcorn in shock. His face was red and his body felt like it was burning.

"Um, sure yeah, I can stay."

Izaya smirked and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"I hoped you would."

He pulled Shizuo up and into his lips. He kissed Shizuo hotly, catching him off-guard. Izaya slid in his lap, not breaking the kiss, which slowly turned desperate.

They nipped and sucked each other's lips. Izaya slid his tongue over Shizuo's mouth, prodding and trying to gain access. Shizuo opened, allowing Izaya to slide his tongue in. Their tongues slid over the others and became locked in a fierce battle.

They explored each other, making sure to find every part of the others mouth. Their lungs screamed for air, causing them to break off the kiss. A string of saliva connecting them. They took slow, heavy breathes while watching the other with longing in their eyes.

Izaya's hands touched Shizuo's chest gently. He rubbed Shizuo's collarbone in a soothing motion. Izaya leaned forward and kissed Shizuo's jaw, trailing down. Shizuo held Izaya close, kissing his head through his hair.

"Shizuo." Izaya whispered on his skin, causing his boyfriend to shiver. Izaya's cold lips felt so good on his warm skin.

"We should go to bed." Izaya said before biting Shizuo's neck, marking him.

"Ngh, okay, okay. Just be careful with those teeth."

They headed to the bedroom. Roughly fifteen minutes pass.

Shizuo heaved heavily above Izaya. Sweat poured down his brow. He looked down, Izaya lay shirtless beneath him breathing irregularly. Izaya reached his hand up and touched Shizuo's face tenderly. Izaya's eyes filled with a gentle feeling. Shizuo smiled and kissed his hand sweetly before putting it back on the bed, their fingers tangled together.

Shizuo lowered his head to Izaya's chest, slowly kissing him all the way down and letting his bangs drag along Izaya's chest. Izaya scrunched up at the soft hair traveling down lower. Izaya moaned and shoved his fist in his mouth to control the noises he was making. Shizuo stopped briefly and pulled Izaya's fist from his mouth,

"If you put your fist back in I'm going to stop."

"Pffft, no you won't-"

"I'm serious. You stifling your voice pisses me off. I like hearing you. You squealing underneath me is hot as fuck."

Izaya glared and nodded. Shizuo smiled and rewarded Izaya by using his tongue to swirl and lick inside his belly button. He shuddered,

"Ngh, you're such an monster Shizu-chan. Of course these nasty noises turn you on."

Shizuo ignored him as he shifted Izaya's boxers down slightly. His hands slid up Izaya's thin torso and near his pectorals. He bit Izaya's hip bone and began foddling Izaya's pecs.

"No Shizu-chan, ngh, stop!" Izaya squirms under Shizuo.

The pleasure increased as Shizuo pinched his right nipple, rolling it in his hands and pressing it inward. He did this with both, hardening them. He leaned up and began to suckle on his nipples gently, then more lustfully. Izaya squealed and writhed, twisting around.

"Shizuo, ngh ah, don't, not there! Don't use your teeth!"

"Wait, not here?" Shizuo teased.

He traced his hands down Izaya's torso, focusing his attention on Izaya's lower half again.

Shizuo smiled. He trailed kisses on Izaya's slim hips, biting and licking everywhere.

"God, I love your hips." Shizuo huskily said. He licked in towards Izaya's center teasing a certain area briefly.

"I love you here too."

"No, uh uh noooo!" Izaya's voice grew higher. Shizuo used his tongue a little more before retreating.

Shizuo pulled his shirt off sexily, letting his hair be flipped back as his shirt came off. Izaya stared at the sexy action. He threw it out of view and closed the gap between them. He lifted Izaya's legs, throwing them on his hips and ground slowly into Izaya's rear.

"Izaaayaaa you make me feel so crazy. God, I want to devour you."

Izaya responded by rubbing his small ass on Shizuo's bulge. "Shizu-chan you're not making any sense. You should be growling and roaring like an animal, not making dirty human talk. Stop be so damn haaaaawt!" Izaya smirked wildly.

Shizuo leaned down looking in Izaya's eyes trying to determine if Izaya was enjoying their foreplay. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. He pulled Shizuo close, nuzzling him. Shizuo leaned forward playfully nipping the tip of Izaya's nose.

"Shizu-chan stop that," Izaya states as he giggles, "it tickles."

"Then maybe I should continue." Izaya licked Shizuo's jaw seductively,

Izaya ran his hands up Shizuo's back, feeling his spine, the way it curved in towards him. Then Izaya ran his hands back down. He smirked and squeezed Shizuo's ass.

"Shizu-chaaan, I want your dick. I hope it's as big as I remember~"

"Izaya, don't be such a whore." But Shizuo smiled though as Izaya yearned for him and his prize. His hand slid down Izaya's leg and tugs the boxers off completely. Shizuo's hand trailed up back past his leg and towards his inner thigh. Then towards the center.

"Sh-shizu-cha-ah!" A fistful of Shizuo's hair is grabbed by the raven as a sensation of pleasure courses through his body. Izaya writhed and rolled in pleasure as Shizuo teased him, trying to push him over the brink. Izaya endured for a little longer before the pleasure grew too much for the informant and his back arched as he climaxed.

"S-Shizuo. Shizuo." Izaya said in between breathes.

Shizuo smiled and unzipped his pants.

"I think you mean Shizu-chan. Don't forget to call that when I'm fucking you into oblivion."

It was in between the moans, screams, and Shizuo taking him over and over again, thoughts of their previous encounter crossed Izaya's mind, comparing it to now. Before, everything happened so fast and ended just as quickly. It was more pleasurable than before, more exciting, and more fulfilling. The actions, words, everything was full of love and serenity, it was so much that it choked the room.

Izaya was consumed by it.

 _Later..._

Izaya held Shizuo tightly in his arms. Shizuo slept on his chest, completely exhausted. Izaya held him tightly, tired as well. The room filled with the peaceful noises of Shizuo gentle breathing. Izaya reached over to his nightside table and opens up the drawer. After a moment of fumbling he removes an object and holds it up to his face, examining it. A small switchblade with a plastic handle and cheap metal for the blade. He kisses it gently before placing it back from where it came.

Once again Izaya Orihara had lost to Shizuo Heiwajima. His feelings and Shizuo's were connected, they were big and strong. This time though he was going to just accept his defeat to the King of Ikebukuro. He was the king after all.

 _Morning…_

"Izaya." The blond tries escaping the grasp of his lover's embrace.

"Oi, Flea!"

"Izaya, let go!"

Izaya murmured some incoherent jargon while pulling Shizuo closer.

"Ssh Shizu-chan."

"IZAYA! LET ME GO! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!"

 _~Final Blurb~_

Shizuo, Tom, and Varona walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Shizuo looked up at the sun, it was blinding and hot. He loosened his bowtie in an attempt to cool down. He was really glad he was wearing sunglasses. Tom stopped suddenly, pointing ahead. There was a huge crowd, all surrounded in a circle.

"What do you think is ahead?"

Shizuo shrugged, "A body?"

Varona blinked, "Most likely a fight, perhaps between the blue squares and yellow scarves."

The trio moved closer. As Shizuo approached the people moved out of the way. There in the middle of the crowd was a group of flowers, all sorts, sorted out into a single sentence.

I HATE YOU SHIZU-CHAN

Shizuo turned bright red. He turned to his best friend,

"Tom, I gotta go! I gotta bug problem to handle."

Tom nodded and Shizuo quickly ran in the direction where Izaya's scent was.

"Well, Izaya's finding new ways to show Shizuo hate. How ironic using flowers." Tom said moving closer to examine them.

Varona cocked her head in confusion, "Tom, the flowers and the message contradict each other."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well Izaya used Sunflowers, Gardenias, Pansies, Lilacs, Red and Yellow Tulips, Forget-me-nots, and Yellow Chrysanthemums. Each flower has been carefully picked telling a different message and not one meaning hate or hurt to Shizuo in any way."

"Really?"

"Yes." After a small pause Tom finally responded.

"You really do know a lot."

"Well, Shizuo taught me about flowers. He used to read about them for fun."

"Hm…" Tom smiled.


End file.
